


Expanding the Church

by ravewulf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Double Penetration, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Stiles and Peter convince Derek to join their new church by worshipping his booty.Inspired by and a continuation of "Freedom of Religion" (aka the “I Hate God and Worship the Rectum” fic) by twothumbsandnostakeincanon





	Expanding the Church

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same Old Bullshit, but Freshly Imported!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981894) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 

> Make sure to read the fic that inspired this one first (from [Chapter 34: Freedom of Religion (Peter/Stiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981894/chapters/37164926)) as this won't make much sense without it!
> 
> [Originally posted as a reblog](https://ravewulf.tumblr.com/post/187754944935/ravewulf-twothumbsandnostakeincanon-stiles) of the [original Tumblr fic](https://twothumbsandnostakeincanon.tumblr.com/post/177323033637) (although Tumblr is being a butt and hiding my blog for "adult content" at the moment)

Because it's me, I'm going to headcanon that Peter had been worshipping Derek's ass every weekend (who wouldn't tbh) and Derek only kicked them out of the loft because he'd had enough of their corny jokes. He still joins them for a threesome later where Stiles and Peter make sure Derek's ass is thoroughly worshipped. All. Night. Long. Derek forgives them but refuses to be seen in public with the shirt.

* * *

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Derek asked as two mouths kissed and licked their way across his ass.

“Because,” said Stiles.

“We can be _very_ persuasive,” said Peter.

He found it difficult to disagree as four fingers stretched him open. Two each from Stiles and Peter, just like he had been fucked by both their cocks not long ago.

Maybe he should convert to their religion after all.


End file.
